happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tight Squeeze
Tight Squeeze '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Pudgy suffers from wearing tight pants. Roles Starring *Pudgy Featuring *Stacy *Seth *Sniffles Appearances *Josh *Pervy *Trippy Plot At the mall, Stacy goes shopping for clothes. Looking at the bandages on her rump, she grabs a pair of pants and tries them on in a change room. Pudgy sees Stacy walking by in her new pants and coos at her. He decides to find some pants for himself, so he searches until seeing an extra large pair. Pudgy gets in a change room and puts on his pants, only to struggle fitting them through his fat. Moments later, he waddles out in his tight pants and sees a food stand ahead, with Seth enjoying a hot dog. Upon reaching the stand, Pudgy wolfs down on his food, unknowingly making his pants even tighter. His belly grows to the point where the pants button pops off, shooting Trippy in the chest. Feeling a bad stomach ache, Pudgy waddles off into a bathroom stall and tries to take off his pants, but they are now so tight it is impossible. Pudgy soon faints and later awakens in an ambulance. Sniffles says that the pants are slowly tightening around his waist and he will eventually burst unless they are removed. Pudgy says he couldn't take them off, so Sniffles tries pulling on them, only to fall out the back door. Pudgy accidentally knocks the ambulance down the hill, running over Sniffles in the process. Stacy comes in the way and jumps to avoid being hit. Unfortunately, her pants get caught in thorns and ripped apart. The vehicle hits a tree and Pudgy finds Seth nearby. As a new plan to remove the pants, Pudgy perches in the tree and Seth holds a rope tied to the pants like a belt. He pulls on the rope, bending the tree until Pudgy flies out slingshot style. Pudgy flaps his wings as hard as he can while Seth ties the rope to the tree. Pudgy finally takes his pants off, but skins his lower waist. He falls and tumbles right into a brick wall. Stacy is then seen sadly carrying the remains of her pants, until seeing something. Later, Josh answers his door to find Stacy in her brand-new "pants" (actually Pudgy's skin). Meanwhile, Seth inspects Pudgy's pants which have now been severely stretched. He puts them on and complains they are too loose. Before the episode ends, the pants rip in half and Seth covers himself. Moral '''Put your pants on one leg at a time. Deaths #Trippy is shot by the button of Pudgy's pants. #Sniffles is ran over by the ambulance. #Pudgy splatters into a wall. Trivia *The episode was originally named One Leg At a Time, as shown by the sneak peek. *The moral is the same one used in By the Seat of Your Pants. *In episodes after this, Stacy can be seen wearing different pants as a gag. *Pudgy being shot out of the tree may be a reference to Angry Birds. *Pervy is briefly seen at the beginning of the episode peeking into a change room, possibly as a reference to Re-Wedded and Gotta Eyeful. Leg sneak peek.png|Stacy with her new pants Leg sneak peek 3.png|Pudgy's gonna blow. Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes